A Drop in the Ocean
by AThousandTimesMore
Summary: They were two drops in the ocean, but if you took away enough drops, there wouldn't be an ocean left. Liley
1. Eden

1. Eden

The face of the house watches the passing of the seasons. The garden glows blue and white in late summer. The green leaves connected and rooted to the garden by the branches and trunk stand on guard; sentries at the garden's edge.

I have come here seeking refuge, my own Eden in a rushed and stressful life… but soon I'll have to go back. The leaves will change from green to yellow to orange to red to purple to brown. They'll drift to the ground, carpeting it in magnificent colors and making the world appear like a painter's palette. Snow will come, blanketing the world in a muffled silence, imprisoning the life that once thrived. Icicles will start to melt, dripping onto slushy snow and feeding the plants struggling to reach the sun. Flowers will bloom, stretching their petals out and reaching out for the sky. But no, I will not be here to see it.

Life will eventually catch up to me. The world of earning money, stepping on other people to get to your goal, ruthlessly building monopolies. A world where technology rules, not human emotion. Where cold, hard hearts rein at the top and soft, loving souls live at the bottom. A place that I have come to hate… because it took away my Miley.

_**So I've had a lot of ideas coming to me that are really hard for me to write longer stories for and I've decided to just combine them all into one "story." A lot of people call these drabbles or whatever, call them whatever you want, I'm just posting them. :) Thank you all for taking time to read this and REVIEW!!!**_

_**One last note, my condolences go out to the family, friends, teammates, and country of Nodar Kumaritashvili, the young man who died a few days ago in a training run at the Vancouver Olympic Games. Nothing could ever replace this young man or make up for his death and my heart breaks to hear of and watch this horrible tragedy. My heart goes out to all those who have felt the impact of his loss.**_

_**AThousandTimesMore**_


	2. Limbo

2. Limbo

There's that moment in time where everything stops and you feel like you're in this eternal limbo. You aren't in the moment and you aren't out of it. It's like God has a horrible sense of humor and he's making this moment as long and torturous as possible for you. He's watching you and laughing and wondering how much you can stand before you break into a thousand tiny pieces. Then he sweeps it all away with a wave of his hand just when you're façade is about to crack.

It happens in an everyday moment. One minute, you're feeding your cat, doing your homework, or making dinner, and then it's like BAM! and you're caught off guard, the moment stops, and you struggle to hold yourself together until someone comes along to pick you up and help you limp along to the next halfway happy moment of your life.

I was performing when it happened. There I was, onstage, when something hit me, made me stumble back a few steps, and I knew something had happened. Finishing up the song, I ran backstage and looked at my dad. His eyes told me that something had happened.

"Bud, it's Lilly."

Those three words. They ruined my life.

_**Well, there's that. I'll post the next one when it comes to mind. Thank you all and please review.**_

_**AThousandTimesMore**_


	3. Mirror

3. Mirror

She looked in the mirror and didn't recognize the girl looking back at her. Limp, blonde hair framed a pale, ashen face. Sad eyes rimmed with dark circles stared out of sunken eye sockets. Her clothes hung loosely on her thin frame. She was a mere ghost of her former self and there was nothing that could be done to bring her old, happy, laughing self back to life.

Her hand hovered over the razor laying on the bathroom counter and she passed it over, going to the bottle of assorted pills she had found in her mother's medicine cabinet. Twisting open the bottle, she looked inside at the multi-colored pills and spilled them over the counter. Some rolled onto the floor, but she didn't bend to pick them up. Taking the razor in her hand, she held her arm over the sink as she slashed down at her pale, perfect skin.

_So much blood. So, so much. Just like that night. No, don't think about her._

The razor came down again and again and again. Metal met flesh. The sharp smell of copper. She switched the razor to the other hand and held her pale, perfect arm over the sink and brought the razor down. More blood. More copper.

_So much blood, so much blood, couldn't stop the bleeding. I couldn't stop the bleeding. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. _"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Her voice startled her and she reached for the pills, taking a handful and shoving them in her mouth. The taste of blood was sharp on her tongue and she swallowed the pills dry. Another handful. More blood. Dizzy, she was getting dizzy. Then darkness.

The mirror was empty.

_**Well, there's that. I'll be putting these up as they come to me, so don't hold your breath. Sorry they're so depressing, but this is probably where most of my emotions are going to be venting. Otherwise, all the characters in my other stories would be dead right now. Thank you for reading.**_

_**AThousandTimesMore**_


End file.
